Lies
by water mixed flame
Summary: The Three Lights are coming in for a contest and Rei goes to it with Minako. Characters tend to be OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

__________________

Lies

_________

"They're coming!!"

Rei winced, holding the phone an arm's length away to avoid being deafened by the excited squeals of one Aino Minako. The miko scowled at the receiver on the small, slim device, waiting patiently for the blonde on the other line to calm down.

"Alright Minako! Breathe!" she shouted when she couldn't hear the other girl's high pitched squeals, and placing the phone back by her ear, she asked "Are you breathing now?"

Rei could feel the blonde roll her eyes and smiled when she heard her melodious laughter float from the cursed device she held in her hand.

"I'm breathing, pyro, I'm breathing."

"Are you calm now?" the raven haired girl asked, smirking with glowing, amethyst eyes.

"For now." the blonde said in a bubbly, sing-song voice.

"Then maybe you'll be able to tell me what's going on nice and slow this time, because you know I don't speak blonde." she teased lightly.

"You're so mean sometimes Rei!" she yelled, and the miko could imagine her pouting right now with large, clear blue puppy dog eyes.

"And that's why you love me." Rei smirked.

"And you're lucky I do, pyro-puu."

Rei blushed deeply, coughing into her fist before whimpering, "Minako, you promised that you wouldn't call me that."

"Lies, pyro, all lies. I only promised not to call you that in public. And right now, we aren't in public."

Rei cursed lightly under her breath before saying, " Alright, alright. But can you get straight to the point and tell me who's coming that's got you so wired up?"

"Oh, right." hearing the blonde take in a deep breath, Rei held the phone away from her ear and counted down, "Three…two…one…"

"The Three Lights are coming!!!" came the excited screech, followed by a girly squeal.

Rei felt her eyebrow twitch in a deep rooted anger against the name of the most popular pop band out there right now. It's not that she _hated _them, because their music was pretty good. But, rather the fact that one of those blasted musicians stole Minako's attention from her. That damned Yaten Kou. He crossed the line. Big time.

'_Damn him!!'_ the miko seethed, gritting her teeth, her amethyst eyes blazing.

As you've guessed it, Rei is a very very possessive person. And that especially applies to Minako. The miko despises those who gets more of the blonde's attention than she does. And the only one who seems to be able to do that is that damned silver haired singer, Yaten.

"Rei? Are you okay?"

Rei shook her head, when she heard Minako's voice and said with such strain, "That's great."

Whether or not Minako heard it, she didn't say anything about it and instead continued to gush about the pop group, "I know!! And guess what Rei-puu!"

"What Mina?"

"They're having a concert at the end of the month!!" she squealed again.

"_Wonderful._" Rei groaned.

"I know, but I won't be able to go to it." Minako said softly, "The tickets are way too much, and I won't have enough saved in time.

Rei sighed softly under her breath when she heard such sadness in the blonde's voice. She hated it when the blonde was sad, and if she could help it, she wouldn't allow the blonde to be sad.

"Don't worry, Minako, I'm sure things will work out." the pyro said, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"But Rei!! This is the first time in _years_ that they've had a concert here!!" she whined before sighing, "I guess I'll just have to settle with staying home with you."

Rage exploded inside of the miko like a wild fire taking over and burning everything it touches to a crisp. '_And what the hell is wrong with staying home with me?'_

Rei was opened her mouth to say what she thought to the blonde, but the said blonde beat her to it.

"Sorry Rei-puu, but I have to go, my mom's calling me. Love you!"

A click resounded in her ear, followed by a low, monotonous dial tone, letting the irritated miko know that Minako had just hung up on her. With a low growl, Rei chucked the phone to the other side of her room cursing under her breath when she heard the thing crack and looked to see it in pieces on the hard wooden floor.

_____________________________

"Give me money."

It was a simple, abrupt sentence that the senator never expected to come out of the mouth of the person standing in front of his large oak desk, arms crossed and a scowl painted on an annoyed face. Stopping his writing, Senator Hino regarded the young girl in front of him with raised eyebrows, taking in the light blue jumpsuit of a well known delivery company, along with a large hat, with that company's logo on top of long, raven hair. A pair of irritated, amethyst eyes looked at him, glowing with a barely suppressed fire, as the girl crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot with impatience, a small cardboard box laying forgotten by her still foot.

"Excuse me?" he asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"Give me money."

"Do I even know you?" he asked, raising his dark eyebrows even more when the girl started cursing under her breath, gripping the large hat and throwing it off her head and onto the floor, to reveal his daughter standing there.

"You think you know me now?" she growled, crossing her arms again, and blowing at her matted, raven bangs. "Now give me money. I hate repeating myself too much."

"How did you even get in here?" he asked in wonder before shaking his head and saying, "Never mind, I don't even want to know, because knowing you, it has to deal with something illegal." he sighed, closing his dark, black eyes and rubbing his face tiredly.

"Hey!" came the indignant response, "It wasn't _that_ illegal! And anyway, you know I wouldn't be pestering you if it weren't about something important!"

"Does it have anything to do with that blonde?" he grumbled, knowing that he didn't even have to ask.

Rei opened her mouth then closed it, muttering, "Yeah, so what if it does have to deal with that blonde."

"Then no." was his deadpanned answer.

"What?!" the miko shouted, "It's just this once!!"

"No is no Rei. I won't give you money to buy front row seat tickets to go to the _Three Lights _concert." he spat out the name, "Just hearing their name gives me a migraine."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Senator Hino glared at his daughter, "Shut up. Anyway, I thought that you hated them."

Rei sighed, shoving her hands in the large pockets at the side of the light blue jumpsuit, and began to scuffle her feet, "It's not that I hate them, it's just…."

"That you hate Yaten? I know."

Rei stood in silent contemplation, before something dawned on her, "How in the world do you know all this!" she shouted with large, disbelieving amethyst eyes.

The senator smirked, replying with a wave of his hand, "I know all, Rei. I. Know. All."

A cold shiver ran through the miko's spine at the look that was on her father's face.

"Lies." she said when it stopped, "All lies, because if you knew everything, then you would've known that I was coming."

"That's besides the point, Rei." the senator said, re-folding his hands, and bringing them up to lay his chin on them. "Now you have two choices. One: I'll call security to come and drag you out of this building. Or two: tell me about all your problems, because I kind of want to pretend to be a psychiatrist right now."

Rei's eyes widened, and was going to ask if he was joking when, she saw the look on his face. She knew that he wasn't playing around.

"If I chose two, will you give me money?"

"No."

With a sigh, the miko thought for a moment before making her choice.

___________________________

"And that's why I despise him with everything I am, and if I could get a chance, I'd probably kill him."

Her father nodded before looking at his watch and saying, "Alright, I think it's time for you to go. I have a meeting that I have to attend in a few minutes."

Rei got up, stretching, swooping down to pick up the cardboard box on the ground, and snatching the hat to put on her head before saying, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thanks. That helped a lot. So are you going to give me money?" she handed him the cardboard box.

"No." he said while opening the small box and choking at what was laying so neatly in there. It took a lot out of him not to laugh at the sheer coincidence of it all, and just took it as a sign to do something right for once. With a sigh he said to the still, unmoving girl, "I won't give you money, but I'll give you these."

He tossed the box to the miko who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking into the box and gasping with wide, amethyst eyes.

"How in the…." she managed to look away from the box and towards her father with a mischievous smirk, "I bet you didn't know these were in here."

The senator shook his head, "No I didn't, and neither did you, because if you did, you would've just taken the things and wouldn't have even bothered coming in here."

"Too true." the miko said before turning around and making her way across the carpeted floor to the large, twin oak doors.

"Hey Rei."

The miko stopped with her hand on the door's golden handle, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Next time you decide to see me, just burst in here like you always do."

The miko turned to him with a large, sly smile gracing her features, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Her father nodded, "Touché."

_________________________________________

At first this was great. Rei, in simple blue jeans, white T-shirt, and a short sleeved black hoodie picked up Minako who was dressed in a beautiful orange skirt that was stopped a few inches above her knees, a bright, short sleeved, long orange shirt that poked past a white, button down vest with a loose, and a white belt, slung around her waist at a right angle. Rei could barely contain herself from drooling at the sight, and coughed into her fist when the blonde caught her staring and giggled. Taking the blonde's soft slender hand in her own, she guided her to her red corvette, smiling when she got in the driver's seat and started the car. Once they were on their way, the miko thought that things would actually turn out alright.

Yeah. Right.

'_And whose bright idea was it to go to this?'_

Rei winced, wishing she had earplugs as the crowd around her was squealing and screaming the names of the Three Lights, one of those people being her blonde love, right next to her, jumping up and down with stars in her excited, sparkling, cerulean eyes. Rei groaned, the excitement that pumped in the atmosphere, lost on her. She just stood there, anger slowly growing as Minako continued screaming Yaten's name, only to stop and screech along with everyone else there when the Three Lights finished playing their latest hit. She'd been there for going on three _hours_ trying her best not to become deaf while those around her screamed their heads off, yelling names and singing to the songs they knew. To say she wasn't happy was an understatement. The only reason she even _went_ to the concert was to make Minako happy.

So as the song came to a stop, and the blasted silver haired man walked to the front of the stage, holding his hand up to speak. Rei was grateful, for the silence that suddenly descended over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Yaten spoke, "Today we have a special surprise for you. Today, one of you lucky ladies will have the chance to kiss me, Yaten Kou!"

Instantly, chatter erupted from the crowd, and it took all of the tense, miko's will power to not to jump up there and fry the guy where he stood.

"Isn't this so cool!!" Minako squeaked, bouncing and grinning hysterically from ear to ear, "I hope he chooses me!!"

Rei turned to gawk at the blonde with wide, amethyst eyes, a spark of jealousy and anger the likes of which she never felt before engulfed her. It was then, as if time slowed down as she heard Minako's name being called with muffled hearing. She watched, paralyzed as the blonde race forward to the stage, and being helped up to the slick platform by the silver haired man himself, not letting go of her hand once she was on there. That was when the miko snapped. Letting a low growl crawl from her throat, the raven haired girl ran towards the stage, shoving anyone who happened to be in her way. She watched as Yaten grew closer to Minako, ready to kiss her when she jumped up on the stage, ramming the singer to the ground, and standing in between him and Minako.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he shouted, glaring at the miko, as he pushed himself up off the ground, dusting himself off once he was standing.

"Rei?" Minako asked softly.

Rei turned to glare at the blonde who 'eeped' and shrunk back a bit.

"What in the world is going through that blonde head of yours right now! Do you honestly think that I would be alright with you kissing that - that- that _idiot_?!" the miko yelled in frustration, pointing at the now surprised silver haired singer.

"And you!!" she raged, yelling at Yaten, "What the hell is wrong with you!!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" he yelled, stepping forward with a clenched, shaking fist. "You can't just go around interrupting stuff like this!"

"Like hell I can!!" Rei yelled back, "You see her?" she pointed to Minako.

Yaten rolled his eyes, "Duh!"

Rei growled, grabbed Minako's wrist and pulled the blonde to her in a possessive embrace, "Mine." she growled, "And if you ever try something like this, I'll kick your ass."

"Rei…" Minako whimpered, flushing a bright crimson, and burying her face into the miko's shoulder.

"If you're embarrassed, then it's your own fault for trying to kiss him. Now let's go…please?"

Minako laughed and shook her head, looking into the miko's amethyst eyes, sparkling with such childishness. Raising a hand to cup Rei's cheek she smiled, "Alright, let's go my very jealous pyro-puu. It's the least I can do since you got me front row tickets."

Rei smiled brightly, and began to pull the blonde off the stage with her when Yaten shouted, "Wait! Where do you think you're going ? We're not done here!"

The miko turned, with narrow eyes, glinting dangerously at the silver haired singer. "Oh. We're done alright." she then turned to Minako and said, "Please forgive me for doing this, but I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Don't hurt him too bad, alright?"

Rei smiled, letting her hand go and turning to Yaten, walking to him while cracking her knuckles. "This is what you get for messing with what's mine."

Yaten didn't have time to react before he found a fist in his face, sending him flying to the ground, cradling his face in his hands and howling in pain.

The whole crowd, and two brothers who've watched the whole thing silently gasped, the two brothers beginning to laugh, walking towards the miko and blonde.

"That was great!" shouted Taiki, coming up and patting Rei on the back, "Wow, I was wondering when something like this would happen. You made my day!"

"Um… what?" Rei asked, confused.

Seiya walked up to the two, not sparing a glance towards his injured brother, "Yaten's been doing this stunt for a while, and not once has the girl's boyfriend, or girlfriend gone and done what you just did."

Rei just shrugged her shoulders, "He was asking for it. Anyway, not to be rude or anything, but would you mind letting us go now. I'm tired and I want to get home."

"Sure thing. Just go out backstage so you won't get killed by his loyal fan girls."

Rei nodded, thanking them as she took Minako's hand, but stopping and turning back to the still in pain singer, "Oh yeah. Yaten!" she shouted. Yaten looked up with a dark glare.

"You lose!!" she shouted, sticking her tongue out, and together with Minako ran out of the stadium and to her car. Once in, Rei revved the engine and took off down the street.

"I am _not_ doing something like this again." the miko sighed, looking at Minako who simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Rei-puu, I promise I won't put you through that again." she said sweetly, leaning over to peck the pyro softly on the cheek.

Rei just shook her head and smirked, "Lies."

____________________________


End file.
